shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cleo Captured?! Ivan vs Senshi
The New World, Onboard the Laughing Reggie A dark figure crouched behind a barrel, waiting for the best opportunity to strike. It's target was asleep just above it. All the figure needed was the two men standing in front of the stairs to move, then it could complete it's task. Dante: 'Hey Jackie ive been wondering for a long time now '''Jackie: '''What is it? that you have a brain? '''Dante: '''Hahahah very funny and no i know i have brain otherwise i wont be talking right now, Anyways ive been wondering why does Cleo have a teddy bear picture on her door? i mean she doesnt look like the teddy bear loving type '''Jackie: '''Yeah, And you dont look like the bright type of a guy, I doubt theres something in that empty shell '''Dante: '''Hey watch it pal if this was morning ide beat you up. ''The figure formed a rock in it's hand. It lobbed the rock and it landed on the opposite end of the hall. '''????'s Thoughts: Come on.... Go investigate. Dante looked at the end of the hall and looked back at Jackie Dante: 'Ya heard that? sounded like a rock at the end of the hall '''Jackie: '''Are you sure its not your rock hard brain? '''Dante: '''Wanna die? '''Jackie: '''I dont know is it sunday? '''Dante: '''Its the middle of the night dummy '''Jackie: '''Hehehehe im just kiddin i also heard that we better make sure its not a cocroach or the ladies will freak haha ''Dante and Jackie walked to the end of the hall to the source of the sound. Once they were away from the stairs, the figure disappeared. It reappeared in front of a door with a teddy bear on it. The figure disappeared again, reappearing inside the room. It looked over at Cleo, sleeping soundly in her bed. The figure crept over and pulled out a length of rope. She covered Cleo's mouth, startling her awake. Cleo's scream was muffled by the hand. '''????: I won't hurt you. If you just come queitly, no harm will come to you. Cleo stopped screaming and was quiet then Dante and Jackie were walking back to th stairs after they investigated the sound of the rock Dante: 'A rock......It was just a stupid rock and i stepped on it and now my foot hurts too bad Cleos asleep now guess ill have to patch it up myself '''Jackie: '''Hahahaha your like a 5 year old that got a booboo your so childish hahaha ''Dante punched Jackie in the face angerly and kept walking to the stairs and evantually entered his room while Jackie got up with his nosebleeding and also went to his room. The figure gently pulled Cleo out of bed. '' '????: I'm going to uncover your mouth. Please don't scream. Once Cleo mouth was uncovered she took her glasses from her pocket and looked at the figure Cleo: 'What do you want from me? ''The figure took the rope and started tying Cleo's wrists behind her. '''????: It's not what I want with you. It's what my captain wants with yours. The figure tied the ropes tightly, but they were gentle and didn't hurt Cleo at all. The figure led Cleo toward a window and opened it. Cleo: 'Wait. To make it easier for both of us, there's a ship near the side of the ship that we forgot to get back on the ships deck. You can use it. ''The figure looked at Cleo. '''????: You're being quite helpful. Why? Cleo: 'Cause i just want to have somewhere to sleep, Its the middle of the night you know. ''The figure nodded and the two left Cleo's room. They got into the small boat and rowed away. Not too long afterwards, they arrived on another boat. This one was slightly smaller and green. The figure untied Cleo's wrists as a rope ladder was thrown down. '''????: Up you go. Cleo climbed the ladder and got onboard the boat and looked around and back at the figure. Several more figures gathered around Cleo. Then One tall figure with short hair walked up. ????: Welcome to my ship. My name is Roronoa Senshi. If you cooperate, no harm will come to you. Cleo: 'I will cooperate on one condition and that condition is a place to sleep without any noise please thats all i ask. ''Vearth, the figure that captured Cleo, nodded and led Cleo down to the brig. The Laughing Reggie, The Next Morning Everyone except Ivan were awake and Dante went to Ivan who was on top of the mass and tried to wake him up at the end he dropped him down and Ivan hit the floor with his head but didnt react he then woke up and looked around and saw his worried crew 'Ivan: '''Why is everyone so blue this morning? '''Susan: '''Ivan its Cleo this morning i went to wake her up but she wasnt in her room or anywhere else ''Ivan got up and looked at Susan surprised '' '''Ivan: '''What? How? Dante and Jackie were on guard last night right? ''Ivan then looked at both Dante and Jackie with an angry look they both looked away while he grabbed both of them by the heads and knocked them together 'Ivan: '''YOU DUMBASSES HOW DID YOU LET THAT HAPPEN WHAT DID YA DO FALL ASLEEP ON THE JOB OR WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''Dante looked at Ivan with a lump on his head while Jackie was unconsios 'Dante: '''Well ya see Ivan there was a rock and i stepped on it i got hurt and went to my room to patch it up but fell asleep accidentaly and i punched Jackie in the face making him bleed and i guess he also fell asleep funny story right? ''Ivan punched Dante in the face and looked back at the others 'Ivan: '''Anyone knows what could have happened to her? ''There was a sound on deck. Everyone ran to investigate. They found a small note and a drawing attached to an arrow. It looked like it had been fired from a great distance. Nomako took the note and looked at and then at the others 'Nomako: '''Guys i think you should see this Nomako showed everyone the note and what was written in it. "''I know that you will not fight a woman if you can't help it. But I am not giving you a choice. Either fight me, or never see your doctor again. If you agree, meet me on the next island in the center of the forest. If you do not, Cleo get's to go home with Rei, My hellhound. Signed Roronoa Senshi" The picture was a photo of Cleo. It showed her laid out on a thin matress, her hands tied behind her and her ankles bound. There was also a piece of tape over her mouth. Ivan was holding the note in his hands and was outraged as he tore the note in half 'Ivan: '''Nomako you know the island she means right? '''Nomako: '''Yes i do its not far will get there quickly ''After a while the crew reached the island and got off the ship and saw Roronoa Senshi with her crew. Rei was standing next to her, Cleo on his back. She was still tied up and gagged, but she appeared to be unharmed. Ivan looked at Senshi angerly '''Ivan: '''What do you want? why did yu take her? '''Senshi: I wanted to fight you. I know you wouldn't fight me unless I gave you a reason. So I took your friend. I promise you though, she has not been harmed in any way. Ivan: '''Well i dont usually hit a woman, But since youve taken my friend as a hostage ill have to make an acception. '''Senshi: No matter who wins, at the end of this fight, Cleo will go free, unharmed. I swear on my brothers' lives. Ivan: 'Very well ill let you do the first move. ''Senshi immediantly formed a large spiked hammer and lobbed it at Ivan. As she attacked, the two crews moved out of the way. Cleo looked over and waved, giving them a sign that she was alright. As Senshis attack was about to connect to Ivan he unsheathed his sword and stopped the spiked hammer with it and then looked at Cleo 'Ivan's Thoughts: '''You wont stay tied for long i wont fogive her for this but i know that she is keeping her word ''Ivan then swinged his sword and made the spiked hammer get out of his way and he then swinged his sword back at Senshi and stabbed the growned and sliced a little of her hair from the front 'Ivan: '''Damn it this is harder than i thought. ''Senshi drew her sword and held it before her. '''Senshi: To give you a sporting chance. Ivan got up and pointed his sword at senshi Ivan: '''Bring it. '''Senshi: Ittoryu..... She got into a stance. Senshi: 'Doragonsureiyā!! (Dragon Slayer) ''She launched herself at Ivan at an impossible speed. He barely had time to bring his sword up. The attack was so powerful, his sword nearly broke. Ivan was bleeding a little from his chest he then looked at senshi and pointed his sword at her 'Ivan: '''This sword wont break so easily its made from metal stronger than steel, This black blade has more capabilities than what it apears to have, Heres an example, Dark Moon Knight, Eternal Night Valley ''Ivan sheathed his sword and quickly ran at senshi in great speed and when he reached her he unsheathed his sword and swinged it and caused an air thrust to blow through senshi yet she wasnt harmed but when she looked behind her half the trees were cut down by the air thrust from Ivans sword '''Ivan: '''I told ya it was just an example that why i didnt hit you. '''Senshi: Well.... I do have to admit, pretty impressive. Hmmmmm. She got into a familiar stance. She had seen her brother do it several times. Senshi: Ittoryu Sanjuroku Pound Ho The blade of like shot toward Ivan like a cannon. He tried to dodge, but it his his sholder, sending him flying into a tree. Everyone stared. Burakku: Not even I know that trick. Sharpshooter: It's a trick her brother Zoro uses. Laura: She's stronger then we thought. Ivan got up while he was bleeding from his forhead he cleaned the blood off with his sleeve and looked at Senshi Ivan: 'Dark Moon Knight, Eclipse ''Ivan then jumped back and stabbed the ground with his sword and then ran towards Senshi while his sword was still in the ground making it hit up he then quickly pulled it up once he did that the swords black blade was dark red and was sending a sword slash but before it fired Ivan twisted the sword making the sword slash look like a drill and was then fired at Senshi, the attack was too quick for Senshi she had to block it with her sword but her defense broke but the attack was moved a little to the side it hit her shoulder and caused her to bleed the sword slash didnt stop though it continued on and reached the water when it did it drilled through it and caused a small whirlpool that nearly sucked the ship but it had stopped shortly after it was made Ivan looked at Senshi with an angry look '''Ivan: '''You made me use it and i didnt mean to miss this time guess you really are strong, its been long since someone had been able to change that attacks direction. '''Senshi: You might want to be careful. You nearly hit Cleo. Sure enough, the trail of destruction left by Ivan's attack nearly crossed paths where cleo knelt on the ground. it took him a minute to realize that the dog had yanked her out of the path of the attack. Ivan looked at Senshi with a serious look Ivan: '''Arent you the one who moved the attack to the side and if so why did your hellhound save her if he would have been the one that wouldve eaten her if i didnt come here i guess your not what you apear to be so tell what do you want from me and this whole fight? '''Senshi: I'm here because I wanted to test my strength. I knew you wouldn't fight me if I didn't give you a reason. Besides, I never said Rei would eat her. Senshi then launched at Ivan. Ivan blocked her attack with her sword and tried to pull her back Ivan: 'How do you know that i wouldnt fight unless i had a reason? ''Senshi avoided Ivan's attempt and continued striking. '''Senshi: i saw the way you fought during The War. Not to mention i heard about your encounter with Bianca Blade. You needed a reason to fight a woman, so I gave you one. Ivan: 'Bianca? yes i did encounter her twice once at sabaody and second at the war since she was a woman i didnt hit her or fight her seriously but that was at sabaody before i knew what she did ''Ivan then pulled Senshi and looked at her pointing his sword at her '''Ivan: '''Before i knew she was Nova Blades sister and that she didnt do anything to try and save him from execution she was his sister and she didnt even try to save him why because of just a job it was her brother and she decided to stay back and watch thats not what you do when apart of your family is in need of help. '''Senshi: I know if it had been Zoro on that platform, or Yoro, I would have hung the consequences and saved him. He's my brother. Family comes before a job. Garp knew that when Ace was being executed and let Luffy hit him. Bianca didn't even do that. Ivan: 'Your right she didnt but i know she wanted to she regreted not saving him shes not like them shes different and that i know, now how about we continue our fight? ''Senshi then laughed. '''Senshi: How can we when your sword is in my hand? Sure enough, Senshi now had two swords, both of the points a hairsbreathe from his bare chest. Ivan looked surprised and didnt understand what happened Ivan: 'How did you? ''The devil spawns were just laughing. '''Kapenta: She distracted you. Ishi: She used a disarming technique that you wouldn't notice. Victoria: 'And now you've lost. '''Ivan: '''I need to focus more when im talking and.......... ''Ivan turned to the devil spawns '' '''Ivan: '''WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I LOST IM STILL STANDING ARENT I!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and besides i dont fight with just a weapon. ''Senshi smiled and lowered the swords. '''Senshi: This otta be interesting. Mind if I hold onto this? She twirls Ivan's sword. 'Ivan: '''Hey watch it that sword was once my fathers sword i cant lose it its too valuble to me i guess ill have to take it back ''Ivan took of his hat and threw to Susan to hold it for him she wore it on her head while Ivan was ready to use his next attack 'Ivan: '''Bandage Mummy ''Ivan started to get surounded by bandages and at the end he had an apearance of a mummy once he openned his eye it was a red dot with a black area surounding it 'Ivan: '''And now busoshoku haki and Bandage Tsunami ''Ivan then started to spread into many bandages and was charging at Senshi like a tsunami with his busoshoku haki it was as hard as steel before he reached Senshi he was suddenly cut many times Ivan then turned back to normal and looked at Senshi '''Ivan: '''How the hell did you do that without moving? Category:Roronoa Senshi Category:Devil Spawn Pirates Category:Alpharess Pirates Category:HighestBounty123 Category:Collaboration Category:Stories